No strings attached?
by rainbows-and-fries
Summary: "She just goes to make out with Mr. Howard in the teachers-lounge." At least that was how it was supposed to be when it started.


Ridgeway High school. Late night, just before closing.

Quiet, calm, empty. The only few people left was her, Ms. Francine Briggs , finishing off some stuff in the teachers lounge, the few kids in detention, those stupid delinquent kids that she hated so much, and the teacher guarding them. Mr. Howard.

She was fiddling with her bag, checking two and three times if she had everything, trying to take as long as possible before she really had to leave. Maybe she should go now. Leave the school and him and go home to her house where she was to spend another lonely night. What she was doing was wrong anyway. Completely wrong and she wasn't the kind of woman who did this, right?

Who was she kidding? Of course she was. It made her feel special, being the "other woman." He was lying to his own wife just so he could be with _her_. Then again there were no other people than _him _who ever wanted to be with her. They were equals. Equally mean, they shared the same hate for the children at this school, for children in general actually. It was like it was meant to be. Besides, he hated his wife, but she refused to get a divorce, so this was practically only fair.

Suddenly the door creaked open. She twirled around and saw him, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Ms. Briggs." He cocked his eyebrows and walked slowly towards her. She felt all the thoughts that had been spinning around in her main drain away.

"Why Hello Mr. Howard." She answered, snickering slightly as she felt her lips get captured by his. This was the best feeling in the world. Having him there, close to her. His lips on hers, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth and hers into his. It was a rush, knowing that they were doing this in complete secrecy. His wife knew nothing about it and that was just why it was so exciting. And she loved the feeling. She loved the feeling of being a bad girl. _Francine Bad-girl Briggs.___

He was kissing her neck and she could hear him breathing heavier, she was too. Even though they did this as often they could. She could never get enough. Ever. She wondered briefly if he felt the same way, or if he was just doing this as compensation for what he didn't get in his marriage. As the thought hit her she broke away and he gave her a quizzical look?

"What's wrong, babe?"  
>She loved when he called her that. She was a babe. His babe.<p>

"Oh... I was just" She started, trying to find a way to approach the question the best way. "Does this... you know... Where are we really going with this."

The question took him by surprise. Not once in all the time they had been doing this had she ever asked something like that. Was she thinking about more?

"Uhhr..." He said nervously. "I don't know."

They were silent for a while, looking at each other, the tension growing in the air.

She saw in his eyes how uncomfortable he was and thought that there was no way in hell that he had feelings for her. He was just fooling around, just like they had agreed on (even if none verbally) when the started this thing. Only she had been stupid enough to think that it may be something more by now.

"Because I just wanted to make sure that were still just... you know... nothing serious. Because that is absolutely not what I want." She said, trying to save the situation as much as possible. He seemed to have been falling for it.

"Great, me neither!" He said. The smirk starting to for on his lips again as he leaned in.

"Why don't we sit down." she motioned towards the orange couch in the middle of the lounge and he nodded.

When on it, he quickly came on top of her, making her giggle with his kisses on her neck. Well, she could just enjoy it while it lasted.

Ridgeway High school. Middle of the day, lunch.

Lively, Noisy, full of people. Kids running around, making their way to the cafeteria, meeting up with their friends in the main hallway. He was crissing and crossing to get passed them. Shouting at one or two, maybe all of the students as they blocked his way of getting to the teachers lounge, where he was hoping he could get some peace and quiet for his lunch.

He had thought about what had happened last night. He had walked out of detention as usual to go have his private time with Ms. Briggs. It had been just as lovely as always, but then she had asked him that question and everything had fallen just slightly out of place. "Where are we going with this?" Her words echoed inside of his baldening head. She had tried to make it look like she wasn't meaning that in the way he thought she did. But he knew that she had. And for some reason, this wasn't bugging him as much as it should be. He gruffed slightly as he walked passed the prissy little 'I'm too perfect for everything-Carly Shay' and her two Friends; The dangerous Samantha Puckett and annoying boy Fredward Benson. They were laughing loudly and making much more noise than usual but Mr. Howard was too much caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot to yell at his three most loathed students. And that was pretty big. He walked inside the teachers lounge and picked up his lunch as he sat down on the couch where he had been just the other night, doing completely different things.

Ms Briggs was great. She was basically the only woman who truly wanted him, except maybe from his wife, but he hated her. Ms Briggs was different than his wife. She made him feel all different kinds of things, with her lips and her eyes and her perfect menacing attitude towards the children. That was why they had become partners in the first place. Partners in crime, partners in making school an awful place for all those little cockroaches.

But one thing and led to another and soon Mr. Howard didn't spend his detention-watches sitting alone watching the Geometry channel any longer. Because of her, he got something way more satisfying to occupy himself with when he had to keep an eye on the little rotten detention-children. And when she had to do the same thing, he was nice enough to stay there and give her something fun to do as well. He didn't really care about what he was doing to his wife. He could be seen as mean, but the people who called him that had never met his wife. Mrs. Howard was a downright nightmare. He couldn't even remember why he married her in the first place.

He took a bite of his turkey breast-sandwich just as the door opened and _she _stepped into the room.

"Mr Howard." She said formally, but he could see that there was just a tiny little smile playing on her lips.

"Ms. Briggs." He answered. Just as formally. The other teacher's didn't seem to pay attention though.

She sat down at a table near the window and he kept looking at her all the time while she was eating her lunch. For some reason he found himself thinking she was actually pretty beautiful. He had never thought about her _that way _before. Of course he found her attractive, why else would they be making out every week, but never beautiful. What was going on?

He had finished his sandwich long ago and was now only watching the red-headed English teacher across the room who was munching on something he couldn't make out what it was. A sudden urge to get up and walk over there hit him and suddenly he realized what was going on.

He rose quickly, walked over to the table were she was sitting and sat down across from her. She looked up suddenly giving hime a look. He took a deep breath and then whispered so that no one else could here what he said;

"Yesterday when you asked me... you know what you asked me."

She nodded slowly, looking confused.

"And you said that you didn't want anything serious."

Nod.

"Well... uh... I do."

She stared at him with wide eyes. She looked like she was in complete shock. What had he just said?

"You… do?"

"Yes..." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I kind of do to." She said. "But isn't it going to be complicated. You know, with your wife.

"So? I hate my wife! And we can take care of that later."

Ms Briggs was stuttering, searching for words.

"So... what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying you and I go out for dinner tonight. And then we'll see what happens."

She nodded, trying to hide the huge smile that was taking place on her face. He rose from his seat.

"Well it was a pleasure talking to you Ms. Briggs. He said, ever so formally.

"You too Mr. Howard." She answered, trying hard not to smile like some silly person.

"And also." he added in a whisper. We should absolutely go torment those disgusting little iCarly-kids together later. They got off way too easy today."


End file.
